


Life Goes On

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The second installment in the Written in the Stars series. Sirius and Remus learn about the deaths of their best friends. Now what?





	1. The Worst Night Ever

"I'm going to kill him! Get off me, Remus, I'm going to fucking kill that traitorous, spineless little rat!" Sirius struggled against Remus as he tried to get free. 

"Sirius, stop! Even if we can't take him home, we can still have visits with Harry, but not if you get yourself locked away in Azkaban. The Aurors will pick up Peter." Sirius kept struggling. "James would want us to be in Harry's life, now stop!" At the mention of his dead friend, Sirius stopped fighting. In fact, his whole body seemed to deflate and he sank into Remus. Putting his arms around the other man, he could feel the shaking of sobs. After a while of them standing in the broken house, Remus apparated them home. 

Groaning about having just fallen asleep, Remus rose to answer the fervent knocking on the door. 

"Yes?" Remus tied his robe as he spoke.

"Is this the residence of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." A gruff man in an Auror uniform stood on the stoop.

"It is. May I ask what this is about? We've had a long night and-"

"We need both of you to accompany us to the Ministry," The man's partner interjected.

"Again, may I ask what this is about?" Remus was beginning to sound annoyed.

"We've been asked to investigate any connections you two may have with the murders that occurred last night in Godric's Hollow," the first man explained.

"I'm not sure what connection you'll find, but you may wait here while I awake Sirius and get dressed." Remus closed the door, leaving the Aurors outside. After explaining to a tired Sirius that they had to get dressed to go to the Ministry, Remus dressed. 

"Lead the way," Sirius stood behind Remus, who had greeted the Aurors with a bored look. The Aurors took hold of the men and apparated them to the interrogation room.


	2. Tearing Asunder

"Where were you last night?" The Aurors had separated, and bound, the two men for questioning. The binding mostly seemed to be because Sirius had tried to attack them when they removed Remus from the room.

"I've explained, I was home alone with Sirius when we received a letter from Peter apologizing. There were no details, just 'I'm sorry.' Suspecting the worst, we went to go visit the Potters. We found James and Lily dead. Hagrid showed up, following instructions from Dumbledore as to what was to happen to the baby. Sirius yelled and then cried, and then I took him home, we had been in bed for about an hour when you came knocking, and now I'm here tied to a bloody chair." It was clear that Remus was losing patience.

"Now, it's true that you're a registered werewolf?" The Auror looked at some file in his hands.

"I don't see how that is relevant." Remus clenched his teeth. Impatience had become annoyance.

"Well, you see why we would be worried about the possibility of you joining...your kind...on His side." The Auror definitely looked uncomfortable.

"No, I don't. They were my best friends. I had nothing to do with this. Sirius and I should be at home mourning, and instead, we are here dealing with your stupid questions. You want to know how the Potters were found, go find Peter Pettigrew. That piece of scum was their secret keeper. If you think I would betray the Potters, then you can fuck right off; I would never betray my family-oof."

===

"Where were you last night?" The Auror sound frustrated as he asked the same question a sixth time.

"I won't answer any questions until I see Remus is ok." Sirius' jaw was set.

"Fine! Look, on the other side of that window before you is your precious werewolf!" Sirius nearly jumped from his chair, but the restraints tightened around Sirius, who was attempting to attack the Auror while screaming death threats. Remus was sporting a black eye and busted lip.

"Sirius, that's enough," a soft but firm voice commanded.

"Dumbledore, get me the fuck out of here. I'm going to rip them to shreds. You never should have touched Remus, you filthy pigs!" Sirius continued fighting against the bite of the chains.

"I assure you, your precious werewolf deserved it. Why else filthy our hands on a shirt-lifting half-breed?" An evil smirk appeared as the man watched Sirius' pain.

"Enough of that!" Dumbledore raised his voice, shocking everyone. "I am disappointed in how the ministry is treating those who fought in the war. Moreover, you have no reason to hold this man, nor his partner, as your records clearly indicate the correct suspect. Therefore, Mister Black here will be released alongside Mister Lupin so that they may return home to mourn properly. I do not wish to get the minister involved." There was something final about Dumbledore's tone, causing the large man to release his prisoner. With Remus' help, Sirius was dragged out of the interrogation room.

"What the fuck happened, Moony?" Sirius was tending Remus' face in their bathroom.

"I may have told him to fuck off when he insinuated that my condition made me a Voldemort sympathizer. He didn't like that so much. And then I spit the blood from my busted mouth at him, and that's why he gave me the shiner." Remus winced as a wet towel touched the cut on his mouth. "It doesn't matter now. We are home, they are looking for Pete, and we need to sleep. Let's go upstairs, and I'll hold you until you sleep, like when we were kids."

And with that, the two men climbed into bed, both tears of anger and sorrow flowing freely as they clung to each other. The realization hit that their entire world had just been torn apart, and it was their best friend's fault.

 _God, this is so fucked up_ , Remus thought as he slowly drifted off.


End file.
